STUPID
by Morena L
Summary: Takdir sudah mempermainkan hidup kita, jadi sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh di sini?/Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri./Fanfic untuk ultah Sakura, jika berkenan silakan RnR/Sequel HEARTBEAT


STUPID

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: OOC, typo(s), slight yaoi, no lemon, sekuel Heartbeat, dldr

.

.

.

Dua bulan. Sudah selama itu Uchiha Sasuke menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Ia abaikan peringatan dokter untuk jangan bekerja terlalu berlebihan mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang baru saja melewati operasi bedah jantung yang cukup berbahaya. Bukan tanpa alasan Uchiha bungsu ini berlaku demikian. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pikiran dari seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda yang selalu menghantuinya.

"_Shit_! Pergilah dari pikiranku." fokusnya lagi-lagi teralihkan dari dokumen-dokumen yang sedang ia periksa. Biasanya ia begitu cermat, seorang Uchiha selalu perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Tapi kali ini semua berubah, normalnya ia bisa memeriksa lebih dari sepuluh dokumen dalam waktu sejam. Gara-gara seorang gadis _pink_, jangankan dua dokumen, satu dokumen pun belum selesai ia periksa dalam waktu dua jam!

"Kau kenapa, _baka ototou_?" tanpa Sasuke sadari, kakak sulungnya sudah duduk manis menempati kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

"Jangan menggangguku, _baka aniki_!" geramnya.

"Woah, aku sedang tidak mengganggumu, Sasuke _no baka_." Itachi memandang jahil pada adik bungsunya itu. "Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

"Seseorang mengganggu pikiranku, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan hanya dengan mengingatnya saja." jawab Sasuke kesal.

Senyum jahil Itachi semakin lebar. Kenapa adiknya bisa sebodoh ini sih? "Terus kenapa kau kesal? Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, adikku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang ada di tangannya ke arah sang kakak. "Jatuh cinta? Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada yang namanya cinta."

Tatapan jahil Itachi berubah menjadi tatapan mengiba. "Sasuke, ini saatnya kau untuk _move on_. Selama ini aku diam karena aku tahu kepedihan hatimu. Walaupun berat aku berusaha menerima jika adikku seorang _gay_. Tapi Naruto sudah berubah, dia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri dan sekarang giliranmu, _ototou_."

"Kau tidak mengerti, _aniki_."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Bukan kau yang satu-satunya tahu tentang aku dan Naruto. Sakura juga tahu, dan sialnya sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada Sakura. Sesuatu yang melebihi apa yang kurasakan pada Naruto," jawabnya parau.

"Ini akan berat, _ototou_," kata Itachi setengah terkejut.

.

.

000

.

.

"Sasori-_kun_, sedang apa di sana? Apa kau rindu padaku?" lirih Sakura di depan sebuah makam yang pada nisannya bertuliskan Akasuna Sasori.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengucapkan kata maaf ini, aku sudah berulangkali menyakiti hatimu, aku ingin sekali bisa mencintaimu." lagi-lagi bulir air mata mata itu secara perlahan mulai berjatuhan. "Maaf karena aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai orang itu. Maaf karena aku masih terus mencintai Sasuke-_nii_ padahal sudah ada kau disampingku." air mata itu semakin tidak tertahankan. "Maaf Sasori… maaf… maafkan aku… hiks... hiks..."

Mungkin ini adalah hukumannya, itu yang terus terngiang dalam benak Sakura. Sejak SMP dia sudah menyukai sahabat baik kakaknya. Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Sayang sekali karena tanpa sengaja ia harus mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasa. Walaupun tahu tentang kenyataan itu, ia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hatinya.

Kemudian masuklah Sasori dalam hidupnya. Mereka bertemu saat SMA, Sasori adalah siswa pindahan dari Suna. Sakura langsung menyadari pandangan Sasori yang berbeda untuknya tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya wajah bahagia Sasori saat ia menerima perjodohan yang ditawarkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Sakura tidak ingin mengecewakan semua orang, untuk itulah ia berusaha untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya pada Sasuke dan berusaha menerima cinta Sasori.

"Padahal kau begitu mencintaiku… Tapi aku… aku… maafkan aku Sasori…"

Sakura masih terus menangis. Menangis dan melafalkan kata-kata permohonan maaf. Ia tahu ribuan kata maaf darinya tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Sasori yang sudah berada di alam lain.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-_nii_?"

.

.

000

.

.

"Kau tadi berkunjung ke makam Sasori ya?" keduanya saat ini sudah berada di sebuah _café _yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari lokasi pemakaman elit di Konoha.

"Iya, Sasuke-_nii_ sendiri?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menyesap sebentar kopi hitam tanpa gula miliknya. "Aku mengunjungi makam Madara _jii-san_."

"Sudah lama ya, tiba-tiba jadi kangen sama Madara _jii-san_." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura lumayan dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha, jadi ia mengenal hampir semua anggota keluarganya. Uchiha Madara bahkan sudah menganggap Sakura cucunya sendiri karena ia tidak memiliki cucu perempuan. Bahkan bisa dibilang sesepuh Uchiha itu lebih menyayangi Sakura daripada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia juga pasti merindukanmu, kau tahu sendiri kan kakekku itu sangat menyayangimu." kata Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan debaran di dadanya. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa berkompromi. Untung saja dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan wajah _stoic-_nya, jika tidak bisa dipastikan rona merah sudah terlihat sejak tadi saat ia menatap senyum manis Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangi Madara _jii-san_. Beliau sudah seperti kakekku sendiri."

"Matamu sembab, apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Melihat wajah murung sakura yang menunduk, tiba-tiba hadir rasa teriris dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menghapus kesedihan itu, merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan gadis itu.

"Apa kau kehilangan Sasori?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa di hadapan Sasuke. Hati tak bisa dibohongi, ia masih mencintai lelaki berambut raven itu. Hal inilah yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Sasori.

'Sakura, apa kau begitu mencintai Akasuna Sasori? Sampai-sampai kau begitu rapuh akibat kehilangan dirinya.'

.

.

000

.

.

Sejak pertemuan mereka di lokasi pemkaman, keduanya tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Sakura memang agak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Dara cantik berusia 23 tahun ini memang menjadi asisten Senju Tsunade sang spesialis bedah jantung yang sangat disegani.

"Hhhhh… melelahkan sekali," keluhnya sambil menghempaskan diri di kursi ruangannya. Sakura memang baru mendampingi Tsunade dalam operasi jantung, tidak tanggung-tanggung karena sang pembimbingnya itu melakukan Batista yang merupakan teknik bedah jantung paling sulit dan rumit dalam dunia kedokteran.

Sakura mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, mungkin saja ada pesan dari keluarga tau teman-temannya. Benar saja, ada pesan dari Hinata sang kakak ipar.

_Sakura chan, malam ini kita diundang makan malam di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Nanti Itachi-_nii _yang akan menjemputmu_

"Hm, berarti aku tidak bisa menemani Ino ke salon malam ini."

.

.

Sakura memasuki Mercedes Benz F700 berwarna _silver_ yang dikendarai Itachi, rupanya sulung Uchiha itu sudah menunggunya selama hampir satu jam.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-_nii_, tadi ada operasi darurat. Itachi-_nii _tidak marah kan?" Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Itachi menunggu cukup lama.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-_chan_, mana mungkin aku marah pada _imouto_-ku yang cantik ini?" jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai calon adik iparnya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha, tempat mereka akan berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama.

"Wah, Saku-_chan _sudah datang." sambut Mikoto saat gadis beriris _emerald _itu memasuki dapur. Tampak ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Konan―istri Itachi―sedang memasak di dapur besar itu.

"Sepertinya Sakura-_chan _sedang kelelahan," kata Hinata yang sedang asik memotong kentang. Kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usia lima bulan membuatnya tidak boleh bekerja terlalu berat. Tahu sendiri kan hebohnya Naruto seperti apa jika melihat istrinya itu melakukan aktivitas yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Tidak juga, _nee-chan_, tadi ada tiga operasi jadi aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Saku-_chan…_" panggil bibi Mikoto, "Boleh bibi meminta tolong? Bisakah kau membangunkan Sasuke di kamarnya? Katakan padanya untuk turun karena sebentar lagi makan malam."

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Sakura sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu. Dia selalu tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tidak enak untuk menolak permintaan Mikoto yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri, akhirnya Sakura melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_nii_… Sasuke-_nii…_" panggil Sakura sambil mengguncang perlahan bahu Sasuke. Berkali-kali dipanggil tetapi yang bersangkutan tak kunjung bangun, lama-lama membuat Sakura kesal juga.

Dengan sengaja ia menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sasuke. "SASUKE-_NII… _BAGUUUUUUN!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Grab! Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Sakura hanya merasa tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Entah bagaimana sekarang posisi Sakura berada di bawah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah karena menyadari posisi mereka, hembusan napas hangat Sasuke dapat ia rasakan menerpa wajahnya, dan yang membuat Sakura makin merona adalah Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya saja!

"Kau menggangguku, kau tahu? Kau selalu mengangguku," kata Sasuke parau. Suara detak jantung terdengar sangat jelas, tidak ada yang tahu jantung siapa yang berdetak paling kencang di antara keduanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_nii_…." suara Sakura terdengar bergetar karena wajah Sasuke yang semakin turun mendekatinya.

"Aku bukan kakakmu," ujarnya lirih. Mata mereka saling bertaut, _onyx _bertemu _emerald_, seperti saat itu keduanya kembali seperti terhipnotis. Aliran listrik terasa di sekujur tubuh mereka, ada sesuatu yang bahkan keduanya sama-sama tidak mengerti sehingga mereka tidak memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat, ia sendiri tidak bisa bergerak dalam kungkungan tubuh Sasuke. Apalagi tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke. Matanya semakin terpejam saat ia merasakan ada benda kenyal yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Itu bibir Sasuke, lelaki itu mengulum bibirnya dengan begitu lembut sehingga membuat Sakura kehilangan akal sehatnya. Detakan jantung mereka melebur menjadi satu, sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sebagai tanda. Secara refleks gadis manis ini membuka celah bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk untuk semakin menguasainya.

Sakura tidak pernah mengalami ciuman penuh hasrat seperti ini, bahkan dari Sasori sekali pun. Ciuman dari Sasuke begitu memabukkan sekaligus melemahkannya. Lelaki bermata _onyx _ini memindahkan daerah jajahannya dari bibir Sakura menuju ke lehernya, ia menciumi dengan ganas leher jenjang gadis di bawahnya itu. Gairahnya semakin membara saat mendengar Sakura mendesahkan namanya. Ini gila! Ia bahkan tidak bernah melakukan hal sejauh ini dengan siapa pun, bahkan dengan Naruto sekalipun.

Kancing-kancing baju Sakura dibukanya dengan paksa. Satu cengkeramannya pada tangan Sakura ia lepaskan, tangannya yang sudah bebas itu memijat lembut pinggang Sakura. Mengelus perut rata tanpa lemak itu seperti seorang profesional. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun bergairah melihat tubuh perempuan, bahkan jika wanita itu telanjang pun tidak akan membangkitkan hasratnya. Tapi ini berbeda, tubuh bagian atas Sakura yang setengah telanjang yang menyisakan bra hitamnya saja dan rok gadis itu yang semakin tersingkap ke atas benar-benar membakar gairahnya.

'Ini salah, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sasuke-_nii _tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai…' kesadaran Sakura perlahan kembali. Kedua tangannya sudah bebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke, lelaki di atasnya ini memang sedang menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya dengan liar. Dia harus segera menghentikan Sasuke, jika tidak akan terjadi hal yang akan disesali oleh keduanya.

"Sasuke-_nii_! Kumohon hentikan..." sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Dorongan tangan Sakura yang sekuat tenaga menyadarkan Sasuke, pria itu kemudian mengutuk tindakan tanpa akal sehatnya tadi di dalam hati. Keduanya terduduk dalam diam di atas tempat tidur Sasuke, air mata kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa sampai lepas kendali seperti itu?

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke meminta maaf sambil menyerahkan kemeja Sakura yang tadi ia lempar ke lantai. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa sampai aku lepas kendali seperti tadi, sungguh." lelaki tampan itu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil membelakangi Sakura. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, sejak pulang dari Melbourne aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa denganmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sakura. Kumohon lupakan hal yang tadi."

"Ya, Sasuke-_nii_," jawab Sakura lirih. Setelah selesai memakai kemejanya ia segera turun dari ranjang milik Sasuke. "Aku juga minta maaf," kata Sakura sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar.

"_Shit!_" sebuah tinju yang cukup kuat ia sarangkan di pinggir ranjangnya. Hampir saja dia menodai gadis itu. Sakura terlalu polos untuk lelaki hina sepertinya, apalagi gadis itu pasti masih berduka karena kehilangan tunangan yang ia cintai berbulan-bulan yang lalu. "Kau bodoh Sasuke, gadis itu terlalu baik untukmu. Sakura punya orang lain yang ia cintai. Lelaki hina sepertimu mana pantas mendapatkannya."

Sakura sendiri menuruni tangga dengan gontai, ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian seperti tadi. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_nii_, tapi tidak seperti ini. Kau bodoh Sakura, Sasuke-_nii_ tidak mencintaimu."

.

.

000

.

.

Saat makan malam keduanya berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang. Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berpura-pura cuek dengan keadaan. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak memandang Sakura karena hal itu akan semakin menyakiti hatinya. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta yang begitu diinginkannya?

Kumpul bersama di ruang keluarga Uchiha dilakukan setelah acara makan malam. Banyak hal yang dibahas oleh kedua keluarga ini. Para ibu membagi tips-tips selama kehamilan dan melahirkan nanti pada Hinata, sedangkan para ayah memberikan nasehat pada Naruto.

"Hahaha... Jadi diantara kita tinggal Sasuke saja yang masih jadi perjaka tua." ejek Itachi yang diikuti dengan tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Makanya teme segeralah mencari pasangan. Ingat umurmu kau sudah berusia 27 tahun," timpal Naruto. Orang lain mungkin mendengar jika itu merupakan ejekan dari Naruto, hanya Sasuke dan Itachi yang menyadari jika sebenarnya Naruto serius berkata demikian. Sebagai orang yang pernah terlibat langsung dengan Sasuke, Naruto tentu ingin agar sahabatnya itu juga bisa melupakan masa lalu dan berbahagia seperti dirinya.

"Aku ke belakang sebentar, ya," kata Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan sedikit muram.

"Se-sepertinya lebih baik kita tidak usah menyinggung tentang pasangan. Aku khawatir Sakura-_chan _masih teringat dengan Sasori," seru Hinata setelah Sakura pergi. Suasana menjadi hening, semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu betapa terpukulnya Sakura ketika Sasori meninggal dulu.

Menyadari suasana yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk denga diikuti oleh Naruto dan Itachi. "Ada apa kalian berdua mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tindakan dua lelaki di belakangnya itu.

"Kita perlu bicara teme," jawab Naruto serius.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Ini tentang Sakura." kali ini Itachi yang menjawab dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah serius dari Naruto.

Karena tak punya alasan untuk mengelak akhirnya bungsu Uchiha ini mengikuti keinginan Naruto dan Itachi. "Baiklah, kita ke perpustakaan di atas."

.

.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point _saat mereka sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto dan Itachi berpandangan sebentar, kode dari Itachi menunjukkan jika Narutolah yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Itachi menceritakan padaku tentang perasaanmu pada Sakura."

"_Aniki_!" Sasuke menggeram marah pada kakaknya.

"Tenang Sasuke, menurutku Naruto perlu tahu. Setelah kami berbincang cukup lama, kami sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Naruto, katakan padanya."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang diketahui oleh kedua orang di depannya ini dan ia tidak tahu?

"Dengar teme. Kami rasa jantung yang ada di tubuhmu itu adalah jantung Sasori, jadi perasaan yang kau rasakan pada Sakura sebenarnya bukanlah perasaan yang sesungguhnya kau rasakan. Tapi itu adalah perasaan Sasori yang masih tertinggal untuk Sakura. kau tahu sendiri 'kan betapa Sasori mencintainya," jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"A-apa? Ini jantung Sasori? Yang benar saja! Darimana kalian tahu? Mana buktinya?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang sasuke."

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TENANG _BAKA ANIKI_! Coba kalau kau yang ada di posisiku! Kau hampir gila karena terus memikirkan seorang gadis, tiba-tiba ada orang lain mengatakan kegilaanmu itu berasal dari jantung bawaan tunangan gadis itu yang sekarang melekat di tubuhmu! Omong kosong macam apa ini?" teriak Sasuke penuh dengan emosi.

Itachi menghembuskan napas frustasi. "Karena itu kubilang tenang _ototou_. Jika kita urutkan kejadiannya maka semua akan menjadi jelas. Hari di mana kau mengalami serangan jantung adalah hari di mana Sasori mengalami kecelakaan maut itu. sebelum meninggal Sasori pernah menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk menyumbangkan jantungnya saat dia meninggal nanti. Aku sudah memastikan di The Royal Melbourne Hospital tempat kalian dirawat dulu, pada hari itu Sasori jantung Sasori memang diambil untuk dicangkokan pada penderita gagal jantung. _Ototou_, jantung yang ada di tubuhnmu itu adalah jantung Sasori, perasaanmu pada Sakura bisa jadi merupakan bawaan dari perasaan Sasori."

Sasuke merasa lemas mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya itu, ia seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. "Ti-tidak… kalian bohong..." perlahan-lahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Itachi dan Naruto. "Ka.-kalian bohong," lanjutnya terbata.

"Untuk apa kami membohongimu teme?" pekik Naruto.

"A-apa?" suara seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pria di dalam perpustakaan itu. bagaikan melihat hantu, ketiganya menegang melihat Sakura yang menatap mereka _horror_.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_," panggil naruto panik pada adiknya itu.

Sekuat tenaga Sakura berlari meninggalkan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Awalnya ia datang hanya untuk memanggil Naruto karena permintaan dari Hinata. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika niat awalnya yang cuma ingin memanggil kakaknya malah menjadi sesuatu yang sungguh menyakitinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran semua orang yang melihatnya berlari pergi, yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah bisa pergi secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan semuanya.

Rasa penasaran semua orang semakin bangkit saat mereka melihat Sasuke berusaha mengejar Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu sesuatu antara Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanya Kushina -sang ibu mertua- dengan penasaran, sayangnya rasa penasaran itu tidak terjawab karena Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

000

.

.

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa Sasori masih betah menyiksanya?

"Kenapa Sasori? Belum puaskah kau menghukumku?" ia menangis meraung-raung menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Sakura..." suara berat yang sudah sangat ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Benar saja Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan panik di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke-_nii_, ada apa kemari?"

Memberanikan diri Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Berhenti, Sasuke-_nii_!" suara Sakura yang sedikit meninggi menginterupsi langkahnya. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri." lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sakura. ini sangat membingungkan." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Sasuke-_nii_. Kumohon..."

"Dengar Sakura. aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sasori dan kau begitu kehilangan saat dia meninggal. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bingung, ini semua di luar kendaliku. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku, jika ini adalah perasaan bawaan Sasori…"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-_NII_!" teriakan Sakura membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak dan lidahnya menjadi kelu. "Aku mencintaimu. Selama ini aku tersiksa karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sasori yang sudah begitu baik padaku. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan perasaanku padamu, karena aku tahu orang yang paling berarti buatmu adalah Naruto-_nii_." kembali air mata mengalir melalui pipi ranum gadis cantik itu. "Aku berusaha agar bisa mencintai Sasori, tapi itu gagal. Meninggalnya Sasori adalah hukuman untukku, dia pergi untuk selamanya dan meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam padaku. Dan Sekarang jantungnya ada dalam tubuh Sasuke-_nii_, aku tidak tahu hukuman macam apa lagi ini? HAAAAAH!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Sa-Sakura..." panggil Sasuke terbata karena masih sedikit _shock_.

"Tinggalkan aku, _nii-san_. Kumohon pergilah… tinggalkan aku sendiri... hiks... hiks..."

Tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, Sasuke berbalik dengan dan meninggalkan sakura dengan tidak rela. Hari ini dia mendapat dua kejutan sekaligus. Kejutan pertama adalah kenyataan bahwa jantung yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah jantung Sasori dan kejutan kedua sekaligus hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Sakura mencintainya. Semua yang terjadi di hari ini benar-benar membingungkan. Takdir seolah membodohi mereka semua, Sasori begitu mencintai Sakura sedangkan gadis itu mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri dulu memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasa dengan Naruto dan sekarang jantung Sasori ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang paling bodoh di sini?

Sakit di dalam dada Sasuke kali ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia alami jika penyakit jantungnya sedang kambuh. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dan mengoyak-ngoyak perasaanya. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan membabi buta menuju lokasi pemakaman, ada satu makam yang menjadi tujuannya. Makam Akasuna Sasori.

"Kau! Kau sudah meninggal, tapi kenapa sampai membuat kami semua tersiksa seperti ini? Kau tahu bukan Sakura saja yang tersiksa. Tapi aku! Aku juga tersiksa! Aku ingin mencintai tanpa beban, tapi kenapa kau malah menjadi beban? Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang paling menderita di dunia? Matilah tanpa memberi luka pada orang lain. Jika kau memang mencintainya, harusnya kau tidak menyiksa kami semua seperti ini!" umpat Sasuke di depan makam Sasori. Kekesalannya benar-benar sudah memuncak, apa salahnya sampai ia juga ikut terseret seperti ini?

Cinta. Kenapa kata menakutkan itu yang terbesit dalam benak Sasuke? Cinta memang mengerikan, membuat siapa saja bisa gila hanya karena satu kata itu saja.

"Aku harus memastikan segalanya. Semuanya harus kuselesikan."

.

.

000

.

.

Sejak kejadian di rumah Sasuke, Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia seperti menghindari semua orang, ia menjadi lebih murung dan lebih tertutup. Gadis cantik ini menyadari seharusnya ia juga tidak boleh marah pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak tahu apa pun baik perasaan Sakura maupun jantung Sasori.

Jika mengingat pengakuannya pada Sasuke terkadang ia menjadi malu sendiri. Terbawa emosi tanpa sadar ia menumpahkan isi hatinya pada pria bermata _onyx _itu sehingga perasaan yang sudah ia pendam begitu lama terkuak seketika.

"Benar-benar memalukan..." sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepalanya di meja kerja, Sakura terus merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Hn, apa yang memalukan?"

Sakura seketika itu juga mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar suara Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya sekarang.

"Sa-Sasuke-_nii_?" semakin heranlah Sakura karena lelaki itu kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Kunci itu kemudian dicabut dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Kita perlu bicara," jawab Sasuke serius.

Tidak kuat dengan pandangan tajam dari si pria, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindar. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik dengan tenaga yang cukup besar, betapa terkejutnya Sakura karena Sasuke langsung memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di dada kiri lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sakura masih diam dan tidak bersuara, "Sakura… katakan apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran.

"Jantung yang berdetak kencang melebihi detakan normal," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Ini perasaanku bukan Sasori," ucap Sasuke tegas penuh keyakinan.

Sakura sedikit menarik diri dan memandang lelaki bermata _onyx _yang masih mendekapnya itu. "Maksud _nii-san_?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menyerahkan sebuah map yang diambil dari dalam tas kerjanya. Sakura menatap bingung saat Sasuke menyerahkan map itu padanya.

"Ambil dan lihatlah sendiri. Demi mendapatkan ini aku harus kembali ke Melbourne," perintah Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas tatapan bertanya Sakura.

Walaupun ada sedikit keraguan tetapi akhirnya Sakura meraih map tersebut yang merupakan laporan kesehatan dari The Royal Melbourne Hospital. Tangan gadis manis tersebut bergetar saat membaca isi laporan kesehatan di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-_nii, _i-ini?"

"Ya, jantung ini bukan milik Sasori. Malam itu diadakan dua bedah jantung, aku menerima jantung dari orang lain sedangkan jantung Sasori diberikan pada pasien yang lainnya. Sudah jelas kan? Kegilaaanku padamu buka karena bawaan jantung Sasori atau apa pun. Aku jatuh cinta tanpa syarat dan tanpa alasan padamu. Bahkan jika ini jantung Sasori sekali pun aku tidak peduli, karena aku bukan dia. Aku akan mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri," jawab Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sakura sendiri memandang Sasuke tak percaya, ini semua bagaikan mimpi. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Percayalah Sakura, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Yang aku tahu, saat ini aku mencintaimu. Jika kau mengijinkan aku ingin mencintaimu untuk selamanya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyangkal perasaan ini, membohongi diri dan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila Sakura. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saat bersamamu." demi apa pun, semua kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura terpana. Lelaki tampan ini seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau kenapa lagi Sakura? Percayalah, di alam sana Sasori pasti akan ikut bahagia jika kau juga bahagia. Dia meninggal bukan karena ingin menghukummu tapi karena itu memang sudah takdirnya. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu maka dia juga pasti menginginkanmu untuk bahagia. Sakura…"

Tidak membiarkan Sasuke berbicara lagi, Sakura segera meraih leher pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa tahu isi hati masing-masing. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_nii_…"

Sasuke balas mendekap pinggang ramping gadisnya itu. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan kakakmu."

"Ya, kau bukan kakakku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." ucapnya tepat di telinga Sasuke. Lenyap sudah semua beban dalam hatinya, sesak di dalam benaknya menguar begitu saja.

Sasuke kemudian menangkup wajah _chubby_ itu dengan kedua tangannya, memandang lebih lama mata _emerald _yang sudah membiusnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura, mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku, mencintaimu dengan semua kekuranganku. Aku bukan lelaki yang sempurna, aku mungkin tidak pantas untuk gadis baik sepertimu, tapi percayalah aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun."

Hati Sakura berdesir mendengar ungkapan cinta dari pujaan hatinya itu, rasa hangat melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kelebihanmu, Sasuke-_kun_, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dengan semua kekurangan yang kau punya."

Cukup sudah menahan diri, Sasuke sudah sampai pada batasnya. Rasa rindu itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka melalui sebuah ciuman manis. Saling menumpahkan semua rasa melalui ciuman itu, kerinduan yang mendalam, penantian yang panjang, dan rasa pedih di hati, semuanya menyatu dalam gerakan bibir yang saling menikmati itu.

"Hhh... dasar anak muda." tanpa disadari Senju Tsunade sedang bersandar pada pintu ruangan Sakura. Awalnya ia ingin menanyakan laporan kesehatan salah satu pasien pada anak didiknya itu, sedikit heran karena pintu ruangan dokter muda itu tidak bisa dibuka. Akhirnya ia mengerti saat mendengar suara percakapan di dalam sana. Masa muda memang indah bukan?

.

.

000

.

.

Setahun kemudian, tibalah hari ini. Hari yang selalu dinantikan semua gadis di dunia. Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam sejak tadi, memandangi sosok cantik yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang terpantul melalui sebuah cermin besar. Hari ini akhirnya datang juga, hari di mana ia akan menyerahkan seluruh kehidupannya pada seorang lelaki. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, sudah begitu lama ia memimpikan hari ini. Sungguh bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, mimpinya sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

"Sakura-_chan_, sudah saatnya," panggil Hinata yang berdiri sambil menggendong putra pirangnya yang sudah berusia beberapa bulan.

Pengantin wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Minato―sang ayah―datang membawa buket bunga mawar berwarna putih dan menyerahkannya pada sang putri. "Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, selamat ya putriku sayang." katanya sambil memeluk putri tunggalnya itu.

Sambil menggandeng lengan sang ayah, Sakura berjalan menuju altar. Sasuke dengan _tuxedo_ putihnya yang elegan sudah menunggu di depan sana, senyum kebahagiaan sudah terpancar di wajah pengantin pria tersebut. Para tamu yang hadir juga ikut tersenyum menyaksikan kebahagiaan dari kedua belah pihak.

Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang lelaki berambut merah tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Sakura, lelaki itu tersenyum tulus padanya. "Semoga bahagia Sakura-_chan_. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan jangan pernah lagi menyalahkan dirimu karena aku tidak pernah menghukummu." suara itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sakura. Sasori selalu mencintainya dan berharap dirinya juga bahagia.

'Aku pasti bahagia Sasori.' ucapnya di dalam hati.

Saat ini Sakura dan sang ayah sudah sampai di depan altar, tangannya yang tadi digandeng telah diserahkan kepada Sasuke. Lelaki inilah masa depannya, ini bukanlah akhir yang indah tapi awal yang baru dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Akhirnya saya buat juga sekuel Heartbeat. Hehehhe… saya tahu kalau yang kemarin itu gantung banget, jadi gimana dengan sekuel ini? Rasa penasaran sudah terjawab? Hehehehe #ditimpukramerame

Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan yaaaa #peluksatusatu

Batista itu adalah operasi pembedahan jantung yang memiliki ukuran abnormal. Operasi ini dilakukan dengan mengiris bagian selaput daging di pinggir jantung kemudian disatukan kembali. Terdengar mudah tapi resiko kematiannya sangat tinggi, hanya dokter yang sudah benar-benar ahli sajalah yang berani melakukan operasi ini.

Errr… untuk sasunaru… sumpah saya ini bukan fujoshi, saya sebenarnya ga berani bersentuhan dengan yang berunsur yaoi. Tapi demi cerita ini mau ga mau harus bikin #plaaaaaaak

Ini adalah ff untuk hadiah ulang tahun Haruno Sakura, chara kesayangan saya dan saya yakin reader sekalian juga menyayangi chara cute yang satu ini. Semoga MK memberikan akhir yang terbaik untuk _our beloved_ Haruno Sakura, dan semoga ia benar-benar menyatu dengan Sasuke. Hohoho…

Mind to review? Thank u…


End file.
